


Snow

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [11]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, Lucid Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Snow





	Snow

Arthur squints into the distance and folds his arms across his chest, impractical what with the bulk of the parka Eames has imagined him into. Behind him Ariadne and Eames discuss specifics, the heavy metal door open.

Arthur’s grateful he’s only here as Dom’s stand-in, because he fucking hates snow.

* * *


End file.
